


Бедняк

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [9]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Bloodplay, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дракула может позволить себе всё, что пожелает.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 10





	Бедняк

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 9. Бедняк

Граф Дракула может позволить себе всё что пожелает. У него прекрасный замок, пусть кому-то кажущийся зловещим; неисчислимое количество слуг по всему земному шару, и дело не только в его крови, а и в деньгах. Не всегда нужны упыри для исполнения тех или иных распоряжений, а люди, падкие на звенящие монеты и шелест купюр, прекрасно подходят на эту роль. У него есть воздыхательницы и шлюшки на одну ночь. У него когда-то даже была возлюбленная. Была. Одновременно с этим фактом он чувствует себя очень бедным.  
Статус и деньги правят миром, Дракула пользуется этим преимуществом уже много веков, но исчезнувшей любви это не возвращает.  
Джонатан Харкер появляется на пороге его замка вполне ожидаемо, но Дракула представлял его себе иначе, составлял портрет по грамотным письмам, написанными аккуратным каллиграфичным почерком. Джонатан молод, он энергичен и свеж. Дракула не может позволить подобной наглости, мужчину срочно требуется приструнить.  
Дракула льстив, обходителен, деликатен и вежлив. Ему интересна новая игрушка в его обители. Вампирицы пищат и стонут от неуемной жажды из спальни в попытке полакомиться свежей кровью. Они хотят не только его кровь. Они жаждут его плоть, его дыхание и текущую по венам жизнь. Граф сдается всего на одну ночь, манит Джонатана на верхние этажи замка и позволяет вампиршам позабавиться. Он наблюдает, как те по очереди надкусывают тонкую аристократическую кожу, как медленно слизывают выступившие капли вокруг ареол сосков и на шее. Дракула не может сосчитать всех своих невест, они одна целая живая сущность, расщепляющаяся на отдельных особей.  
Граф необъяснимо взбудоражен, не возбужден — нет. Его плоть по-прежнему спит, лишь отголосками напоминает живое человеческое тепло изнутри. Ему хочется, чтобы Джонатан забыл Элизабет, которую зовет Миной. Дракула жаждет вернуть свою любовь сквозь века.  
Он шипит и отгоняет разбушевавшихся вампириц, которые без стеснения от его присутствия оседлывают Джонатана, развратно трутся об него своими обнаженными телами, трахают по очереди. Граф подступает к Джонатану ближе и шепчет как мантру:  
— Забудь её, забудь.  
Сердце Джонатана переполнено чистой любовью, самоотверженностью и смелостью. Он сопротивляется отчаянно, сильно, и Дракула кусает его, пьет через артерию на шее густую пряную кровь. Несмотря на острую боль, Джонатан всё ещё возбужден, он одурманен и не сопротивляется. Дракула прокладывает укусы поверх ран от вампириц, лижет там, где недавно присутствовали жадные языки его невест.  
Дракула доходит до паха, здесь Джонатан пахнет густо, особенно ярко и остро. Соблазн слишком велик, артерия бьется рядом с губами, зубы вонзаются в нежную кожу, в рот хлещет, и Дракула не может оторваться, глотает жадно, чувствует интуитивно, как Джонатан кончает и теряется в своем удовольствии.  
Завтра он поплывет в Лондон, постарается сделать всё, чтобы Элизабет была с ним вновь. А сейчас он зализывает раны Джонатана, залечивает его и оставляет под присмотром жадных вампирш. Но сам не зная почему, оставляет Джонатану самое главное — его жизнь.


End file.
